


Vivid Imagination

by impish_nature



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Pre-Portal, bill tries to get to stan instead of ford, mullet stan, wrong twin au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impish_nature/pseuds/impish_nature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan’s still in denial about Bill’s existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vivid Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> 3rd writing day fic! 8D  
> @yourlocalviking's prompt for the wrong twin au  
> It's just a little scene

_“So, kid, you ready to make a deal yet?”_

“Do we really have to have this conversation again?” Stan growled, glancing up at the yellow triangle his mind had conjured up with mounting rage. It was one thing to have this weird dream once, but this was, what? The fourth time? Maybe the fifth?

His mind could have come up with something a little more interesting than a floating, talking Dorito as well, if he was completely honest with himself.

He knew he could do better than that. It was frankly disappointing.

Besides, that yellow glow really hurt his eyes against the grey background.

Maybe his brain was punishing him.

As if real life didn’t do that enough.

“Listen. I really don’t have time to deal with you.”

Stan was tempted to force the issue and wake himself up. He’d figured out how to do that last time. But as it was and as much as he hated these weird little conversations, especially while he was in the middle of something important- he knew his body could really do with the rest.

He’d been running from Rico for a while now.

They’d almost caught up last night and he had meant to stay up, meant to keep himself wide awake and ready for them if they came calling. But all that adrenaline and running had taken its toll on him.

He’d really only meant to close his eyes for a second.

_“Well, how about you don’t deal with me and just_ **make** _a deal with me? Then I’ll be out of your hair. How does that sound?”_

“Nice try. But real or not, I still wouldn’t fall for a lame trick like that.”

Bill huffed at him, his annoyance visible for the briefest of moments before it smoothed over. Stan didn’t buy the performance for a second. And really? Bill? What kind of name was _Bill_ as well? Hardly the name of an all-powerful being if you asked Stan.

_“Kid, when are you going to realise I’m real?_ **And** _that I’m just trying to help you out?”_

Stan leant back in disgust as the thing slipped forward so that they were less than a foot apart. He could practically feel the smug self-assurance oozing off of the weird little creature.

He really hated that yellow glare, and the confidence that seemed to go with it.

If he had half the confidence this thing had, he’d probably never do badly at a con again. In fact he’d never be able to stop his silver tongue flying away with him.

Though, then again, this guy had yet to win him over, so maybe it was a good thing they weren’t all that alike.

_“Come on, kid. Think about it. I’m offering to keep you safe. You’d never have to worry about those goons, ever again. Doesn’t that sound like a dream come true?”_

“Yeah but you never tell me _what_ you’re gonna do or what you want in return. I’m not dumb. I know a bad idea when I see one.”

Bill seemed to bite his tongue on a response to that last bit.

Probably for the best.

Stan had already punched him once before. Right out of his head.

He just wished he’d stayed out of it. He’d actually been able to last a week without another odd conversation.

_“Look, I don’t want much. Honest. In fact I was doing it out of the goodness of my heart. All I’d ask is that you take your new found time to go make amends with your brother and help him out. Is that so odd? A benevolent creature trying to help a man down on his luck?”_

Stan glared at the creature. Sure enough, it was another part of his brain trying to torment him. If he gave in and went to see his brother, he already knew what the response would be.

“Actually, yeah it is kind of odd. You keep saying you’re not made up but why would anyone but me _want_ me to go see Six-Ford?”

He didn’t need to actually go meet him and see that response in person. _No, thank you_.

_“Well- I-”_

“Look buddy, these chats are fun and all but you know- it’s not happening. And the sooner you figure that out, the sooner we can both stop doing this whole charade.” Stan pointed between them, trying his best to be charming as he smiled up at him endearingly. “It’s been great. Nice to meet you, don’t let the door hit you on the way out.” He winked, blowing a kiss as his grin turned feral. “Better yet, let it, then maybe you’ll take the hint and take a hike. Please, don’t feel the need to keep in touch.”

Stan vanished, his mindscape disappearing as he forced himself to wake up and left Bill to it.

Bill sulked as he was left alone, cane twirling as he sighed tiredly.

_“Should have gone for the other twin. I bet_ **he** _wouldn’t have thought I was a figment of his imagination. Well, too late for that now. Can’t have them both knowing about me.”_

Bill snorted, a flicker of red overtaking him as he glared at nothing.

_“Figment of his imagination…who does he think he is? As if anyone could think me up.”_


End file.
